The Wormhole Experiment
by BritishWerewolf259
Summary: Well, one of my OC's wins a sweepstakes that takes her and her family to visit a scientist who shows her a wormhole experiment, but she falls into it. What shall happen? Read to find out :D Rated T for blood, almost-character-death, and monsters.
1. The Vacation Planning

**Hai peoples! XD XD XD XD XD I am writing again! I think I might be hyper cause I just ate eggnog pie... mmmmm... pie... Anyways, this t'is a story about... *DRUMROLL PLZ* … What not to do if you are sucked into a wormhole experiment created by a scientist, mainly giving certain sugary foods to certain**

**Super Paper Mario characters accidently on purpose... Yea... XD. On with da story! =D**

**OHHHHHHHHHHHH yeah DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO SUPER PAPER MARIO CHARACTERS, OBJECTS, LANDSCAPES, AND/OR WORMHOLE EXPIREMENTS. O.o BECAUSE I DON'T. MEH...**

One day, I was playing on my brother's Xbox. My mum called to me, "Felicity, you have an letter saying you won... some sort of sweepstakes... something about visiting a scientist in Ohio."

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" I yelled. "Going to Ohio, going to Ohio, going to Ohio, WHOOP!"

"Well, pack your suitcase, cause it says you're going in two days."

"Yes, Mum!"

I walked over to my brother's room. On the door was a piece of paper, with skulls and crossbones saying, 'Mark's room, ENTER AND DIE!'

I ignored the message and shouldered open the door.

"MARK! Pack your suitcase, we're going to Ohio for a couple of days."

"Hmmmmmm, what? We're going to Ohio? Why?"

"Cause', I won a contest, and ya' know that game we love?"

"Super Paper Mario?"

"Yep, he is going to show us a wormhole experiment that he created, that enables you to go into the game, and a tele-com that enables us to chat with characters in the freaking game!"

"WHOA, DUDE, SERIOUSLY?"

"YEAH!"

"WHOOOOOOP! HIGH-FIVE!"

"Imma gonna pack meh suitcase!" He yelled.

"Me toooooo!" I called as I ran back to my room. I burst into my room.

"What to pack... Ah-ha! How about these clothes!" I picked up 10 pieces of under garments, and stuffed those in there. Then I picked up 123897559012346792 socks off my floor and put those in there too. ( It was very easy, actually.) Then I picked up my fav green, red, purple, yellow, orange, pink, blue, white, and black shirts. Then I picked up my jeans, and stuffed rainbow shirts and jeans alike in the suitcase.

I packed my PSP and 5 games, my secret stash of choccies, my MP3 and headphones, my art set, my yellow teddy Butter-Finger, and a few books.

Then I went back to my X-Box. XD

_**2 days later...**_

I woke up to sunlight streaming through my window.

"Hrrmm..." I sleepily muttered. I got dressed, brushed my teeth and hair, and went downstairs for a bowl of Chocolate Chex. I got my fav bowl from the dishwasher, which had finished in the night. The bowl had wolves howling at a moon printed on clear plastic. I poured my Chex in, got some milk, poured that in too, then went and grabbed a spoon.

As I was eating my Chex, my mom came in.

"Hello, Mum." I said tiredly.

"Hello. You do know today we go to the scientist, right? It should take us about 7 hours to get there."

I perked up quite a bit then.

"Really? Cool!" I looked at the clock and it said 9:00.

We had to get there by 6:00. I'm not the best at Math, but I was really good at telling time.

"We're leaving in two hours?" I inquired.

"Yes. When you're done go and get your brothers."

"_Brother**s**?" _I thought. "_Oh yeah, sometimes I forget Alex, because he's always shut in his room."_

I slurped up the rest of the milk, a bad habit I always had done. Then I tromped up the stairs.

"Mark! Alex! Front and center!" Mark and Alex came out, saluting.

"Ma'am yes Ma'am!" They shouted in unision.

"At ease, men. Your mission today is to get your suitcases, chuck them in the trunk, then have breakfast, next brush your teeth, then at the General's orders (Mum's orders), get yourselves into the humvee ( Ford pick-up truck, best pick-up known to man/woman), and put your seat belts on, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"MA'AM YES MA'AM"

"Very good! Mission starts... NOW! Go Go Go!" They rushed off to do their military orders. Oh yeah, they wanted to be in the military, so I do military stuff like that to them. Quite fun. I went to my room and grabbed my silver suitcase. Then I went downstairs, went out the front door and walked over to the car. I opened the trunk, and chucked it in there.

"Well. That's done, and with only 1 hour and 23 minutes left. Oh! I have to feed my pet goldfish. Julie said she'd look after him, but just in case." I went off to feed my pet goldfish.

_**23 minutes later...**_

The doorbell rang, and I went to go get it. I opened the door and Julie was there.

"Hey, Felicity!"

"Hey Julie!"

"So, where's your goldfish, Sunlight?"

"Upstairs, come in and I'll go get him."

"Okay." She said, and sat on the couch.

I ran upstairs and gently picked up Sunlight's tank.

"You're going to go on a little ride with Julie, ok? I'm going to go to Ohio for a couple days, so be a good goldfish, ok?"

Our other pet, and by our I mean mine, Mark's, Alex's, Mum's, and Tom's, our stepdad, was a dog; a 200 pound Saint Bernard. He's also my sister's, Libby, but she's in France. I walked back downstairs and gave Sunlight to Julie.

"Thanks for taking care of Sunlight, Julie!"

"You're welcome! So i'll give her back when you've come back, alright Felicity? Bye!"

"Okay! Bye!"

Julie walked off and jumped in her dad's car. Just as she left, my stepdad pulled into our concrete driveway, and with half an hour ready to go. Nice. I ran out to greet him.

"Hey Tom! (We call him Tom even though he's our stepdad :D)

"Hello Felicity!"

"So, did you have a good time at work?"

"Yes I did, thanks for asking, and I heard about the trip!"

"Really? Are you coming?" I asked.

"Of course! I play Super Paper Mario with you kids all the time!" He replied.

"Plus my and your mother's boss said we can have all the time we want off cause' we're good workers!"

He added.

""

"What the math homework was that?" I yelled.

"That would be those two." My stepdad pointed in front of the house where the berry bushes stood. And guess what was in the bushes? Oh yea... My brothers. /:[ Of course...

"Time to go guys!" My mum called.

"Yes ma'am!" We all called.

My brothers and mom/stepdad all chucked their suitcases in the trunk and then we strapped our seatbelts, and drove off, heading from Maysville, Kentucky, to Middletown, Ohio.

**Did you like it? Cause Chapter 2 is coming soon, hopefully. XD XD XD XD XD Please review!**

**~Does Puppy Eyes~ Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Mafia strikes once

**As the Brits from my country, Britain, say: "Why hello there, chaps!" **

**And welcome to the second chapter of my story, "The Wormhole Experiment" XD **

**Here t'is da story:**

We were driving along the highway, heading towards the scientist's lab.

I was listening to "God save the Queen" on my MP3. No I wasn't. I'm kidding, I was listening to "Bon Bon" by Pitbull. 'The Americans have some awesome music.' I thought. Just then my brothers interrupted my thoughts.

"Are we there yet?" My brother Alex asked.

"No." My mom said.

_**A few seconds later...**_

"Are we now?" My other brother Mark asked.

"No." My dad replied.

_**One second later...**_

"How about n-"

"If we buy you guys Icees', will you guys stop bugging us?" Tom interrupted.

"Hmmmmmmm... DEAL!" Yelled meh brothers at the same time.

"Cool." My mum said with a grin.

We pulled into a Valero's and went to the Icee machines. Me, Mark and Alex did anyways. Da parentals went over to the soda's. I turned around to the Icee machines, and gasped in awe. There were 6 Icee machines, with 3 spout... funnel... thing-a-ma-bobs. O.o . Anyways... There were 18 different flavors. Shall I name them for you? I think I shall. There was Coconut, Green Apple, Raspberry, Coca-Cola, Dr. Pepper, Big Red, Twizzlers, Chocolate, Banana Nerds, Turkey, Pork, Ham, Pretzel, Cookie, Cupcake, Cheese, Milk, and Yogurt.

"Hmmmmmmmm..." I said thoughtfully.

"I WANTZ CHOC-O-LATE. O.O" Mark yelled.

"At least I'm more mature than that, right Felicity?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, you don't yell at in-animate objects, however delicous they may be." I replied.

"Yup, your're right. I do this instead." He said cheerily.

Then he pulled out a Stinger. Of flippin' course. -.-

"THIZ... IZ... SPARTAAAAAAAAAA!" He yelled.

"DUDE! CALM YOURSELF! It's just an Icee machine... Just get a cup, like so..." I pulled out 3 cups from the cup slot.

Alex lowered his Stinger, and Mark, in his give-me-stuff-or-die position, relaxed a little and glanced at me sideways.

"Good. Okay. Now get a lid that matches the size cup you have."

Alex put his Stinger down, and Mark relaxed all the way. Then they both stretched out their hands, and picked up their cups. They looked down to check the size, and grabbed a lid that fit.

"Awesomeness. Next pick a flavor."

They wordlessly pointed to their desired flavors. (Mark=Chocolate, Alex=Twizzlers.)

"Cool. Now put the lid on the cups, and press the button to make the cup fill." I said.

They did that too.

"Finally, get a straw and put it in there. Then drink." I said.

They started slurping their Icee's, while I made mine. ( A cupcake flavor.)

"You can talk, ya' know." I whispered to them.

"YAYY!" They yelled.

"But you have to use an inside voice... Got it?" I said.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" They saluted.

"At ease, men. Quick, act natural! The parentals are coming!"

We lounged against the Icee machines. The parentals walked over from the soda's.

"Were you guys having fun?" My mum asked.

"Oh, like you wouldn't believe." I muttered under my breath.

We then walked over to pay.

_**Later, in the car...**_

We had just finished the last of our Icees, and were playing I-Spy.

"Hmmmmm... I spy with my little eye, something that begins with... T!" I called.

"Tom?" Asked Mark.

"Nope." I shook my head.

"Tumbleweed?" Asked Alex.

"Mm-mm." I replied.

"Tree?" Asked Tom. I suppressed a giggle, and replied;

"Definitly not." I grinned. He looked at me suspiciously.

"Serious?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, serious DOES NOT begin with T." I replied, giggling.

"Psssht... Whatevs." He said, twisting around in his seat to face the front.

"Is it inside or outside?" Asked mother.

"Outside." I replied, still giggling.

"The Sun?" She said.

"Nuh-uh." I answered.

_**2 hours later...**_

"Toad?" Alex asked, quite annoyed now. No, wait, scratch that. They were all _**REALLY**_ annoyed by now.

"FAIL." I said, about to burst into hysterics.

"**WE GIVE UP!**" They all yelled.

"It... was... TREES!" I fell into hysterics.

"WHAAAAAAAA? I SAID trees!" Tom yelled.

"No you didn't, you said-*LAUGH*-TREE!" I laughed.

"WHATEVS." He replied, laughing as well.

Then everyone started laughing, and we started up the game again.

"I spy with my little eye... something that begins with...S!" Mark yelled.

"Scientist?" I asked.

"No." He replied.

"Hmmmmm... Santa?" Asked my mum.

"Mum, it's not even near Christmas." Alex muttered.

"Oh. Well then." She replied.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Anyways... It's not Santa either." Mark said.

"Sky?" Asked my stepdad.

"YUP!" Alex yelled.

"Alrighty, I-" Tom said, but got cut off by Alex who yelled;

"MacDonalds!"

"Uh, Alex... Don't you think that's a bit spoiled considering they just bought us Icee's?" I asked.

"Nah, cause' I saved up!" He said triumphantly, and pulled out a 1,000,000 dollar bill, and some jewels.

"Where'd you get those?" I said, as I was pretty suspicious.

"Uhhhh... *Grin* " He replied.

_**Flashback...**_

Alex and Mark walked into the National bank.

"Why hello, kind sir." Alex said.

"Um, hello? Young man... Would you like some... help with anything...?" The dude behind the screen asked.

"Um, yes, there is actually something you could do that would help me and my brother here with." Mark replied.

Then they pulled out twin Stingers. Fan-flippin'-tastic.

"Give us all your money. NOWWWW!" Mark and Alex yelled.

"Ok, Ok! I'm doing it!" The dude replied.

Just as he was about to hand them the loot, the Mafia burst in, being chased by the Military.

"Ey! Kid! Can we borrow those Stingers?" One of the Mafia dudes yelled.

"Sure, and there's a button that sets it to hypontize." Mark called.

"We'll do it!" Yelled Alex.

Alex and Mark set the Stingers to hypontize, and shot them at the military. The Military was instantly hypontized.

"Wow... That waz amazin', ey' boss?" The same dude said in awe.

"Pretty amazin', yeah... Hey kid, you wouldn't mind if we, ya know, borrowed one of those Stingers, and half the money/jewels righ'?" The boss said.

"Yea, sure we could!" Alex replied.

He tossed half the jewels, money and one of the Stingers to the Mafia.

"Thanks kid! We're forever in youse debt! Here's a radio in case youse need to call us, all right?"

He tossed a little radio to Mark, you know, the small kind you put in your ear to talk.

"Thank you, sirs!" Mark and Alex said.

_**End of Flashback...**_

I gaped at them.

"Seriously? So... you're telling me... You broke into the National bank, then hypontized the Military, next made friends with the Mafia, and finally got away with stealing half of all the money/jewels FROM THE BANK?"

They grinned at me for a few seconds then Mark said;

"That's right."

"Oh, plus they got it on camera after, and I was watching TV one time and I saw us as #1 on _Most Wanted." _Alex added.

"So the police cars chasing us right now is because of that?" I said dryly.

Alex and Mark turned around and saw about 284 police cars chasing us.

"Yes. Yes it is." Mark said.

"Wait a second... Isn't hypontizing the Military, breaking into the National bank, and making friends with the Mafia illegal?" Alex said, pondering.

"No. It's very legal. In fact, it's so legal, it's legal city. YES IT'S ILLEGAL!" I yelled.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh..." They replied.

I facepalmed.

"Get out of the car NOW!" A cop yelled.

Thank the Lord, my parentals were listening to their headsets.

"I haz an idea!" Mark yelled.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

He pulled out the ear thing-a-ma-bob. Oh heck no.

"Calling the Mafia, calling the Mafia, do you copy?" Mark said after he said after putting the ear thing in his ear. I could just hear a voice come out of the ear thing.

"_Hey ya, kid, what is it?"_ A friendly voice asked.

"Hey, Tony, do you think you could do something for me and my family? There's about 284 police cars chasing us and we need them to be put in jail."

"_Sure, we'll do that."_

"Cool, thanks Tony!"

"_You're welcome kid. We'll be over there in a few seconds. Tony out."_

_**A few seconds later...**_

We heard a buzzing sound, and looked behind us. There were the Mafia, in a Army helicopter, lifting all the police cars with a levitation ray, and throwing them in the County jail.

"WHOOP!" Alex yelled.

"Thanks guys!" Mark called.

"Youse are welcome, kid!" Tony yelled through a mega-phone.

"Bye!" Called the Boss dude.

Then they flew off to where-ever they resided.

"That was awesome, right Felicity?" Alex said, smiling.

"I suppose, just don't do it again, and here, if you want to go to MacDonalds, here's a 20 so Mum and Tom don't get suspicious. Just... hide the million dollar bill." I said.

"Alrighty." Alex said. I handed him the 20 and he hid the million in his pocket, along with the jewels.

I tapped Mum on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" She mumbled, taking off her headset. "Yes Felicity?"

"Alex and Mark wanted to know if we could go to MacDonalds. I gave them the money for it." I said hopefully.

"Sure, we can." She replied. She tapped Tom on the shoulder. "Hey honey, go through the MacDonalds drive-through. The kids saved up."

"Okay." Tom replied.

He turned, and drove up to the order window.

"Hello, sir, what would you like for today?" The dude asked.

"Um, yes could we have a Big Mac with fries and a Dr. Pepper, (Tom) 2 cheeseburgers with a Coke and a Big Red, (Mum and me) and 2 Chicken Nugget Happy Meals with Big Reds'. (Mark and Alex)"

"Ok sir, would you like anything else with that?" The dude asked.

"No thank you, that would be it." Tom replied. We drove to the next window.

"Here is your food sir, and the total is... 20 dollars." Tom handed him the money.

"Have a nice day sir!" The dude called.

"Ok, you too!" Tom called. We started off again.

_**A few hours later...**_

"Hey! Guys! Wake up! We're at the lab!" My mum's voice echoed to me.

"Hrrmmm..." I mumbled sleepily. Then her words finally got through the sleepy fog obscuring my brain. I opened my eyes quickly, and woke up Mark and Alex. I looked at the car's clock. It said 5:55.

I looked out the windshield and saw the lab, a big white building standing out against the dark black sky. We drove up the dusty path and parked in the space marked 'Guest'.

Then we walked out the car, and walked for about 2 minutes and walked up another dusty path.

We opened the door and...

**HeHe! Cliffhanger! Bwhahahahaha! :D Oh btw, try and guess the categories the Icee flavors (There are 3 in each) BYE! :D**


End file.
